


Drowning in the Darkness

by WorldDominator123



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldDominator123/pseuds/WorldDominator123
Summary: Blood.So much blood.Too much for his comfort.And it kept dripping.Dripping…
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Drowning in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are doing okay! So I had this ELA project at school for our Modern Civil Rights unit, and our group chose gun violence. I decided hey, why don't I write a short story. The first thing I thought of was how Bruce's parents died and I was like yas, I'm going to do this. So yeah. This oneshot came to mind. Shout out to my best friend who helped me edit. Please do comment and review. Stay safe and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of DC Comics characters.

_Blood._

_So much blood._

_Too much for his comfort._

_And it kept dripping._

_Dripping…_

Bruce.

_Dripping…_

Bruce!

_Dripping…_

“Bruce!” Dick snapped. The older man blinked as he took in his surroundings. 

As he regained his senses, memories from the night before began to filter back into his mind.

_Tim._

He abruptly stood up from his chair, toppling it over in the process. In his panic, Bruce’s refined coordination seemingly disappeared, as he tripped over his feet and met the hospital floor with a thump. 

He tried getting up. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. The memories. Too fast for his liking. And he. Couldn’t. Breathe.

_There was blood. So much blood. Too much for his comfort. And it kept dripping, dripping, dripping… it was too much._

_It was a nightmare, one that he could never wake from. He remembered their screams, abruptly silenced by the shots of that gun. Sirens echoed throughout the street. It was no use now. They were too late. Too late to save his parents. He remembered arms wrapping around his frame, trying to pry him away from their bodies. He remembered screaming, clawing, trying to make his way towards his family. He felt the pieces of him break like glass. He was drowning._

_Drowning in the darkness._

Bruce.

_He couldn’t let this happen._

BRUCE.

_He wouldn’t let this happen._

“BRUCE!”

He was once again pulled out of his daze by his oldest son, taking a few shuddering breaths in an attempt to control his breathing. His chest rose and fell, again and again, until his breathing returned to its normal pace.

Dick looked at him and beamed in relief. “Hey, Bruce.”

Bruce gruffly returned, “Tim.” 

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, and relaxed immediately after. “Bruce, he’s okay. Tim’s going to be alright.”

Immense relief flooded him. He was alright. Tim was going to be fine.


End file.
